


I wanna be your (girl)friend

by adorasluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag, even though she's blaming herself like always, kinda angst?, lena luthor finally gets a thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorasluthor/pseuds/adorasluthor
Summary: As a Luthor, she soon had learned to expect the unexpected, and yet, finding Alexandra Danvers standing in her doorway holding a bottle of scotch was, at least, surprising.orWhat happens on 4x17 before Supergirl arrives at Lena's penthouse.





	I wanna be your (girl)friend

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, it's the first time I'm writing agentcorp, an oneshot and in english. so it's a combo lol.  
> have in mind that english isn't my first language and i'm very new to this <3
> 
> anyway I hope y'all enjoy it and the only thing I own is the mistakes.

Lena stood completely dipped into the darkness of the room, the only lightning came from other buildings outside the large glass windows that adorned the penthouse.

Cold and alone, just as Lilian told the young Luthor she’d end up like — and she hadn’t even told anyone about her betray. Yes, betray. Lena had kept the truth from the only ones who trusted her and once she uttered about helping her sociopath brother, the CEO would lose the trust she worked so hard to build, forever.

Although Lena had tried to tell the older Danvers what occurred back at the mansion, she wasn’t thinking clearly — as a result of getting drugged by one of her insane brother’s minions — and Alex wouldn’t let her make any efforts.

Everyone would leave and _hate_ the Luthor if they found out, what would the director of the DEO think? God, what would Kara think of her?

The Luthor heiress was brought back to reality when the doorbell echoed through the silent penthouse. She let out a sigh and got on her feet, Lena just wanted to be alone, she didn’t deserve the sympathy nor kindness of any of her friends, after all, she had brought that on herself for getting fooled by her evil brother, again.

Her fingers pressed the switch, bringing the penthouse lights back to life, and she blinked a couple times while her eyes tried to get used to the sudden clarity in the room.

She opened the door and one of the Danvers sisters stood there with an uncertain smile on her face. Lena had to admit she wasn’t the one the raven-haired woman was waiting, and secretly hoping for, even though she couldn’t let herself feel bothered by her presence. Perhaps surprised. As a Luthor, she soon had learned to expect the unexpected, and yet, finding Alexandra Danvers standing in her doorway holding a bottle of scotch was, at least, surprising.

The redhead coughed quietly which caught Lena’s attention back to the woman, she must had been staring.

“I’m sorry,” Luthor quickly stated, “It’s been a day.” She felt the need to justify it as if Alex hadn’t been with Supergirl and her the whole time, she shook her head sighing “As you are aware.”

Alex gave her another smile — a confident one this time — and if she was still hesitante she didn’t let it show through her expression.

“Don’t worry” the woman reassured as though that smile hadn’t washed away Lena’s self-loathing for a moment “I know you had quite a weekend and thought I’d stop by.”

Luthor swiftly forgot the reason she wanted to be alone and the next thing she knew, the woman was stepping aside to let her best friend's sister get in her apartment.

“Is that for me?” she teased indicating the bottle and closed the door.

“For _us_ ” Alex replied tilting her head to the side and showing off a smirk.

She told the redhead to make herself at home and cringed internally at her own words. That wasn’t a home even for her. The luxury and expensive furniture made her feel comfortable, however she’d change all of that for the same warmth she felt in game nights at Kara’s place.

Lena sat two glasses on her coffee table and watched as Alex opened the new bottle, the woman took one of the glasses carefully and poured a generous dose in it, she swirled the liquid wetting the glass’ walls and handed it to the brunette who simply raised an eyebrow at her took it with a small “Thanks.”

“Are you truly okay?” Alex poured herself a glass before repeating the process and leaning back on the couch to have a better view of the CEO.

“Yes, I am. Truly” Lena managed to give her a sincere smile. She did appreciate the other woman’s concern. A lot.

The Danvers sighed softly and looked at her.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I told you I’d be here for whatever you needed, and I didn’t mean just about the research.”

Lena took a sip of her drink, taking in the burning sensation down her throat and hoping it’d drown the guilty feeling that washed over her.

Her best friend's sister must have sensed her inner turmoil since she left her glass aside and put a hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze “We are friends,” she looked into green eyes with such fondness that Lena swore she had a hard time keeping her breathing even “You can tell me anything.”

“I helped Lex” she blurted “Not aware of his true intentions” was quickly added when she looked away from Alex’s gaze, seeing any kind of judgment in the redhead’s face would have broken her even more.

Alex gave her a nod and she continued “He was sick, and I thought he simply wanted to live, then I asked for his help to finish the serum and save James, but I played exactly as he wanted. I was so stupid” she shook her head letting a bitter laugh out.

Lena could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes threatening to fall and she cursed herself for being so weak. It felt so good to just tell someone the truth, and so bad at the same time, because she knew what came next. When people screw up, they usually get second chances, not a Luthor though.

“It wasn’t your fault, Lena” the brunette looked at her with a frown “Supergirl said she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, but so do you. You can’t keep blaming yourself for everything your family mistakes. You aren’t them and never will be.”

“Thank you” Luthor quietly said as she wiped her tears with the palm of her hand “This means a lot to me.”

“No, Lena. Thank _you._ You saved everyone’s asses more times than I can count on my fingers” the CEO snorted making Alex smile “I’m not joking, now come here” the Director scooched closer to the smaller woman embracing her body.

A pleasant scent from Alex’s perfume filled Lena’s nostrils and she found herself wrapping her arms around the older Danvers. She had never had more physical contact than light touches with the redhead and something about it made the touch feel so different than what she was used to with Kara, or even James.

Alex caressed her back gently and Lena’s eyes began to sting again from the unreleased tears, she sniffed making the woman hold her even tighter yet comforting.

She could have stayed like that forever, nevertheless Alex pulled back to look at the CEO in the eyes. She was caught off guard by the closeness they shared, the redhead caressed her cheek where the sight of a lonely tear could be noticed and then glared down briefly at her red painted lips, and that was when it all clicked together.

Lena leaned in almost impulsively, but so did Alex, her glare never leaving her eyes until the moment their lips met. The caress on her skin was replaced by Alex cupping her cheek and Luthor grabbed a hold of the Danvers’ leather jacket in response. They broke off and Alex looked at Lena to assure that was what she wanted, she was merely able to give her a nod before pulling the woman back to her.

The softness in it turned into something more persistent and soon they were on the way to Lena’s bedroom when the brunette’s back hit against the hallway wall and Alex decided to stop to trail kisses down her neck, raising one of the CEO’s leg to her side and caressing the soft skin of her thigh.

She stopped again to take in the sight in front of her: Lena Luthor with smudged lipstick and messy hair, her green eyes shining with an intensity the Director had never seen before and her fingertips brushing over the shaved part of Alex’s hair.

“Alex…” she whispered hoarsely, and the woman returned to the task of getting the brunette's legs wrapped around herself.

“It’s okay” Alex leaned in bringing Lena’s lips against hers “I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my girlfriend, cam and whit for the support.
> 
> yell at me on twitter @adorasluthor


End file.
